This Is The Way It Is
by Teren
Summary: Sakura's depressed. seven years have passed since Li left. The new student Teren has a surprise and reunites her with Li, but Teren has a secret. A secret that could destroy everything they hold dear, including each other......R
1. Teren

This Is the Way it is. This is my first ever fanfic, so please forgive me if any detailsare wrong.Unfortunately I dont own Cardcaptors or anyof the Characters, ((cept prehaps Teren, But feel free to use him if for some reason you do))  
  
I am an New Zealander which means we get the english version, cept I think the people chopped the videos to peices because 1) Li NEVER told Sakura how he felt 2) Many of the cards NEVER appeared ((eg. The Sand)) and 3) Eriol is called Eli here Well enough complaining I had better get writing  
  
A/N 7 years AFTER Li left ((and unlike the show I see Li did tell Sakura his feelings))  
  
Proluge  
  
A tear rolled down Sakuras cheek. She glanced at the card in her hand, her mind somewhere else. 'It'll be seven years, Li, seven years next week, since you left for Hong Kong, Since you left me here' Sakura thoughts clouded her brain. "WHY!!!???" she cried out the window, into the night. She pulled the card close to her and choked back a sob "Why??" she whispered softly to herself. Unable to hold it back she flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. As she did, a card fell from her hand..............The Hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One ~*~*~*~ Teren~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison sat at her desk, writing a letter to Eriol in England. She looked up as Sakura approached "Hey Sakura" Madison trailed off at the sight of Sakuras face, "Oh Sakura....." Sakura looked at her feet and slipped into her seat. "Hi Madison." Sakura managed a small smile but the look in her eyes gave away her grief. Madison sighed and shook her head " Coming up seven years isnt it?" Sakura just nodded glumly and hid her face in her work.  
  
As if to save Sakura from further questions the bell rangand soon the room was full of people, chattering happily "Quiet Class!" Mrs Demor, the senior year teacher walked into the classroom "Good Morning Children" Mrs Demor joked 'They arent children anymore, I will miss them when they leave at the end of this year' She thought "Today I have a surprise for you all" This announcement brought a few curious looks from the class, Mrs Demor smiled "We have a new student, all the way from New Zealand!" A few people looked confused. Mrs Demor heard mutters run through the class "New Zealand?? Isnt that near France??" Mrs Demor shook her head "Actually New Zealand is next to Australia, Any way I would like you all to meet, Teren Neptune!" As she spoke a teenage boy walked in, he was tall and his rough blonde hair hung over his deep ocean blue eyes.  
  
A few girls' eyes widened at the sight of him and Madison over heard Chelsea whisper to the girl beside her "What a Cutey!" Madison bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
Sakura looked up briefly but her eyes quickly averted to her work again. She had no intrest in any guy but...Sakura felt the tears well up but she blinked them back 'he has probably forgotten you Sakura,' a voice in the back of her head whispered cruelly 'so forget him' "Never" Saukra whispered to herself  
  
"Can you tell us something about New Zealand Teren?" Mrs Demor inquired, "Sure. It is on the small side and has more sheep than people" Teren replied promtly his eyes sparkling. This caused an instant ripple of laughter through the class. Mrs Demor smiled "How...Nice. Why dont you go sit....." Mrs Demor spotted the empty seat behind Sakura "Behind Sakura" Teren nodded and took his seat.  
  
When Madison heard where Teren was to sit she flinched internally and looked over at Sakura but Sakura just sat there, thinking sadly 'but thats where Li sits, or should sit, if he were here' She sighed and closed her eyes, unaware of the curious looks from her teacher.  
  
After that they day wore on, to Sakura it seemed an enternaty, but at long last the final bell rang, signalling the days end, and the start of the holidays "Well See you all next term!" Mrs Demor said as the class prepared to leave, "Oh Madison, Could I see you for a minute?" Madison looked around for Sakura, but she had disappeared "Uhh...Sure" Madison replied.  
  
Once the class had left Madison walked up to Mrs Demors desk "You wanted to see me?" Madison asked, Mrs Demor nodded "Yes, Its about Sakura, Is she okay? She seems, distracted, upset prehaps?" Madison looked away "Umm Yeah, Sakura lost a very special friend of hers around this time seven years ago.... she has never really gotten over them" Mrs Demor nodded "Thank you Madison."  
  
Sakura didn't go home, instead she walked to the park and sat miserably on the swings, thinking. She didnt notice the person who sneaked up from behind. "So you are the Clow Mistress??" Sakura stood up and spun around, tripping on the swing but before she could fall the some one caught her. Sakura looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Embarrassed Sakura stood up and tried to steady herself. "Teren" she gasped as she fully saw the person before her. "How, do YOU know??" Teren smiled at Sakuras discomfort "It is a very long story" He looked up eager to change the subject. "Hmm, looks like rain. We had better get you home, Sakura" She just nodded and let herself be lead home, her head full of thoughts. None of which were Li.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well thats the first chapter, and prolouge, If you want to know who Teren is, and How he knows about the card captors, youll have to wait and see! 


	2. Elad Neptunes Vow

A/N Sorry to all you who got confused who Teren was -_-;; Stupid me, anyways he is a new student at Sakuras high school. Hope the following chapter gives you more detail on this character  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Pudding? Pudding? WHERES MY PUDDING!!!" Kero screamed in horror as he inspected the contents of the fridge in Sakura and Madisons apartment. Then he stopped he looked towards the door leading out into the hallway, his eyes narrowed, "Neptune" he growled as the handle turned. Keros eyes narrowed as two soaked figures walked into the room, Sakura assisted by..."YOU!" Kero flew over to Teren and glared at him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!?!?" Teren sighed and shook his head, gently he placed the exhausted Sakura on the couch and turned around to face the angry Kero, "Relax Kerosberos" Teren Tried to calm him down,Kero, however had other ideas "RELAX?!?! HOW CAN I RELAX??!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA??!!" He glanced over at the soaked Sakura who was giving Kero and Teren a very confused look, "Okay Sakura, What did this...this... traitor do to you?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at Keros words "Traitor? Am I missing something here??..." Sakura stopped at Keros anxious glare "Kero its okay, really, I was at the park and it started to rain, Teren...." She stopped and looked at Teren "Kero he knows about the Clow Cards, and me" Kero nodded looking serious, for once, "Yes, its a long story Sakura" 'why is EVERY story a long story??' Sakura thought fustrated.  
  
"Sakura, Teren, you two had better get dried and changed," Madison walked into the room with a bundle of clothes and two towels. "Oh yeah..." Sakura suddenly realised how wet they were. Madison chucked Sakura some clothes and a towel, before looking at Teren. "Hmm... Teren, I hope you dont mind wearing girls clothes." Madison laughed at the horrified look on Terens face, "Uh...its okay, I have a change of clothes in my bag" He stood up ready to sling his bag over his back "and I had better be going home soon." Kero looked up from his chair "I dont think so Teren" Teren spun around to look at Kero "Why not?" "You still owe Sakura a story, REMEMBER???" Teren nodded "well...ok, but I had better get changed first" Sakura had already disappeared into her bedroom. Teren walked into the bathroom, with his bag on his back.  
  
Kero paced the side of his chair anxiously "Neptune. Why has he come back. GRR if he even THINKS about hurting Sakura I will kill him" Sakura had walked in and overheard Keros statement "Hurt me? Why would Teren hurt me??" Kero looked up in surprise "Oh Sakura, umm.." "Thats a story I have to tell, Kero" Teren interupted as he emerged from the bathroom looking a bit drier but his wet hair stuck to his face like soggy cotton. Teren sat down and put his head in his hands. Madison had taken this opportunity to make some refreshment "Tea?" Teren shook his head "No thank you, Madison I have a story to tell. As you know I am Teren Neptune, and my ancestor was Elad Neptune......."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Clow Reed might have been the mightiest magician ever at the time, but he was only human. Like most of us, he had a best friend, Elad Neptune. Though no where near as powerful as Clow, Elad had enough power to create his own card... it was too powerful for him to control, and it zapped all his strength. Elad nearly died. Clow Reed had two choices, save his best friend and confiscate all of Elad's remaining power, or let him die. Clow deciced to save him, and at the same time he took all the remenants of Elad magic.This was to make sure he never tried it again. Elad, however, didn't see it that way. Instead he was furious at Clow and vowed revenge. He stormed out one night and never came back. Rumours say he flew to America or Australia but it remains unknown. Anyway, not long after Elad had fled, Clow faced a new challenge, Demons. Some how Elad had come across a source of energy and released four extremly powerful Demons, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. It was a terrible battle and although Clow managed to defeat them all, he lost a lot of strength and alot of people died, mostly children and babies. After that Clow and The Clow Book Guardians swore not to let it happen again." END OF FLASHBACK "And so, until now, the Neptunes never tried to contact any of Clows descendants" Teren looked at Kero "Thats about right, isn't it?" Kero nodded seriously "Yes, I think we have some questions for you," Teren looked over at Sakura who thought a bit "If that all happened, why are you here?" Teren looked at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with her. "I have come to apoligise, on behalf of my family, and ancestors," he looked at Sakura who was still confused "But If you want to apoligise why dont you go see.....Li?" Sakura forced the word out painfully and looked away, furiously blinking back tears. Madison jumped to her rescue "Yes, or Eriol?" Teren looked at Sakura, who was looking at her cup of tea, as if it was of great interest, "I will see them soon enough, but first I have to give the Clow Mistress a gift" Kero jumped up and glared at Teren "What kind of gift?" Teren reached into his bag, whilst Kero and Sakura exchanged a look. "Here" Teren withdrew an flat, rectangular object from his bag....  
  
To be Continued.......  
  
A/N Hope that cleared up any confusion about Teren. Please review so I know how I can improve. Oh and just something to keep you interested, in the next chapter I promise Li will find Sakura, or will Sakura find Li? 


	3. Terens Gift

A/N This chapter is for Dino, Sorry that I cant put you as the courageous hero that saves Madison, as Madison isnt in any danger.....Yet.... maybe my next story Dino.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Terens Gift-  
  
"A Clow Card!" Gasped Kero as Sakura took the card. A pink glow radiated around Sakura, it seemed to come from within her very soul. Kero, Madison and Teren shielded their eyes as the glow filled the room. Sakura closed her eyes and willed the power to transfer into the card. The Card also reacted to the light, it seemed to almost suck the aurua from Sakura herself. The light finally died away. "A Star Card" Sakura corrected.  
  
She flipped the card over, "The Combine?" Sakura looked at Teren eyebrows raised "What does this card do?" Teren thought of an easy way to explain "Well say you wanted to, uh, have a weapon to fight with, more powerful than the Sword card, you could use the Combine card to add, say, the Firey to the Sword to make, The Firey Sword card. Mind you the Combines powers are not permanent, so as soon as you are finished, the cards will return to normal." Teren concluded. Sakura nodded "Ok." She looked closely at the cards image. Two ribbons, black and white, seperated at the top, slowly intertwined as they went down untill the became one ribbon of..."Green?" Sakura looked at Teren again, who laughed "You mean the ribbons combined colour?" Sakura nodded, Teren continued "Thats one of the Combines most unusual traits. The colour of the two ribbons represents the thing most important in your life, so what do you associate with green, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and saw a ribbon of green. The ribbon twisted and grew and in a flash of light disappeared, in its place was..."Li" Sakura whispered to herself. Indeed it was Li, his dark brown hair ruffled in an unfelt breeze, his warm, chocolate eyes seemed to stare right at her. "Oh Li" Sakuras eyes forced themselves open, banishing the image to a far corner of Sakuras memory. "Thank you Teren" Sakura looked at the card in her hand, "How I wish..." At these words Teren jumped up. "OH, I have something else for you, all of you." Madison had been silent through all this but she spoke up at this, "All of us??" Teren nodded. Kero flew in front of Teren's face " What kind of something?" Kero raised and eyebrow and Teren smiled, "Well Kero, It depends on what you want." Kero's eyes narrowed "Almost like a wish?" Teren nodded, "Exactly like a wish."  
  
Kero was deciding upoon his wish when Teren turned to Sakura and Madison. "Do you guys have your wishes ready?" Madison blushed red but Sakura just nodded "Yeah. We do, Madison, you go first." Madison nodded and whispered her wish to Teren. When she was finished Teren smiled "Sure, I can do that Madison." he then turned to Sakura who looked him in the eye and wished..."I want to be in Hong Kong, with Li."  
  
Li's day had been awful. He had lost in two training duels against his cousins, broke his mothers chair and run into the wrong gang at the wrong time, he was caught unawares, seven to one, without his sword, Li could tell he was in trouble. He sighed reflecting back on it. 'If she had seen me' Li thought 'She would have flipped.' As he passed a shattered mirror he happened to glance at his reflection. For 17 he was tall, his messed up brown hair hung all over the place, as was usual. His face was tanned and his brown eyes glared right back at him. A nasty looking gash ran across his cheek, staining it with blood. Li sighed and looked away. 'I wonder what she looks like now.' He painfully shut his eyes a picture of a girl, replaced the dismal street, Her emerald eyes shining with tears, as they had been the last time he saw her. Her hair in the same style as it was seven years ago, and although she was older than he remebered, he knew who it was. "Sakura" Li didnt open his eyes, he knew if he did, he would be disappointed , because, no matter how hard he wished, she wouldnt be there.  
  
"Li? Oh my God! Li!" Li's eyes flew open as he heard the voice, the voice he had ever forgotten and there before him, like an angel, was Sakura. "Sakura?" Li blinked not believing what he saw, "Is that really you?"  
  
As soon as Sakura had made her wish, a light feathery sensation washed over her. What began as a faint pink glow steadily grew brighter and brighter until Sakura had to shield her eyes when the light supsided she looked around, she was no longer in her apartment, or even in Japan. As things came into focus she looked towards a familiar looking boy. She stared in disbelief "Li?" she ran a little closer "Oh my God! Li!" Li opened his eyes and Sakura heard him mutter something to himself.He blinked a few times, but at long last he smiled. Sakura's eyes filled with tear as she threw her arms around his neck and hid her tears in his hair.  
  
Li winced with pain as Sakuras arm brushed a cut on his shoulder but he soon forgot the pain and buried his face in Sakuras hair, hoping she couldnt feel the soft splashes of water that fell from his eyes....  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N I wont be updating for about two days, not that anyone actually reads this any way -_-;; 


	4. Reunited

Chapter Four - Reunited-  
  
Sakura finally let go of Li and studied his face "Oh Li, you're hurt!" Li shook his head , "It is nothing Sakura," He looked at her pale face, stained with tears, hre chesnut coloured hair wet as if she had been in the shower.  
  
Li glanced over Sakuras shoulder as a blue light radiated a couple of metres behind her. "WATCH OUT SAKURA!" Li jumped in front of her, his swordinsantly witdrawn, ready for anything. Sakura whirled around, staff in hand. Three figures appeard in the middle of the blue glow. They steadily grew as the light faded. Li's eyes narrowed, "Neptune." He lifted his sword "LIGHTNING! COME TO MY AID!"  
  
Sakura saw everything in slow motion, "No LI!" She yelled as she automatically threw a card in the air "Sheild car! Form a barrier around Teren and the others. A transparent dome immediately appeared around the three figures. The lightning hit it and reflected away harmlessly. Li turned to Sakura a look of questioning on his face "Why did you do that? Thats Neptune?" Sakura nodded "Yes Li, but it is also Madison and Kero." Li looked back at the group, Madison waved and Kero glared at him, "YOU NEARLY FRIED ME KID!" Li glared right back "Well, Kero how could you let this.. this TRAITOR get near Sakura" Kero looked a bit embarrased "Umm...Dunno, but blondie here has promised me A LOT of pudding"  
  
Li sweat dropped 'How DARE Kero endanger Sakuras life for mere PUDDING' he thougt as he studied the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. "Li, I dont believe we have been introduced, I am Teren Neptune, descendant of Elad Neptune" Li gritted his teeth as Teren continued "I have come to apoligise for all past wrongs committed by my fore fathers." Teren extened his hand. Li looked at it, then at Sakura who nodded her encouragement. Li sighed and shook Terens hand, "Promise me you wont hurt Sakura" Teren laughed "I promise"  
  
"Li, we had better get you cleaned up," Sakura indicated to the cut on his cheek. Li was about to complain but he decided against it and nodded. "Okay, Maybe we should check into a hotel or something," Teren suggested, he then turned to look at Li, "So where is the nearest hotel?" Li pointed to a posh-looking, hotel across the street. Sakura panicked at the sight of it " Uh.. We dont have any money....do we?" Teren grinned "Thats why I came," He started walking across the street. "Come on guys, I'm paying"  
  
"I am terribly sorry, but we are nearly booked out. In fact we only have a three person room left." The receptionist apoligised. "One of you will have to go somewhere else" "That wont be neccesary. One can share my room." Sakura, Madison and Li swung around, The speaker was a tall, mature looking teenager with greyish blue hair and glasses. "ERIOL!!!" Madison ran over and flung her arms around his neck. Sakura gasped and snuck a look at Teren, who had a smug look plastered on his face. Sakura suddenly realised what Madisons wish was. Sakura giggled slightly and caught Li's eye. Li looked at Teren "Well then thats sorted. Madison Can share with Eriol, You, Sakura and I will take the spare room" Even Teren was surprised by this statement. Sakura shot a questioning look at Li, he caught her eye and mouthed 'tell you later.' "Ah,... Sure okay" He turned back to the receptionist "You guys go for a walk, I'll find you later" Sakura had no doubt he would.  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N Okay this chapter wasnt very exciting, but next chapter, well its gonna be a bit mushy, but will have a bit of excitement as well. Please R&R, If you have time.  
  
Laters 


	5. The Truth is Out

A/N Thanks to all those that have reviewed. I will try to use the Japenese names in my next story ((if i write one)) but as I have finally finished the draft for this one it stays English.  
  
Chapter Five -The Truth Is Out-  
  
"So, Eriol, What are you doing in Hong Kong?" Sakura teased. Madisons face turned bright red and Eriol laughed. "Well I thinkthat has something to do with Madison here." Madison glared at Eriol in mock fury. "And what makes you say that?" she demanded. "Well I really dont know. Say, they have a great cafe down the road...do you guys want to go?" Kero poked his head out of Sakuras bag "SURE!" Madison nodded, but Sakura and Li shook thier heads. "Okay, See you later!" Eriol took Madisons hand and walked down the street, followed closely by Kero.  
  
Li watched them leave then looked at Sakura, "So where to now?" Sakura shrugged "Why dont we go to the park? I brought my first aid kit, and those cuts look like the need some attention" Li was about to object when Sakura took his hand and half lead-half dragged Li to a park bench. She sat down and pulled out a small first aid kit she put some anesthetic cream on a peice of cotton and wiped it over the cut on Li's cheek "Hey! that stings!" Sakura nodded "Good." Li stared at her "Good?" Sakura smiled "It means that it hasnt paralysed your cheek or anything" Li stared at her "Right...."  
  
Sakura finished fixing Li up and packed up her first aid kit. "I missed you Sakura." Li spoke up suddenly, unable to keep it in much longer. Sakura froze then slowly turned to look at him, her eyes suddenly full with tears. "I missed you too Li" Li bit his lip "Dont cry Sakura," He gently wiped her cheek dry "I am here now" Li looked into Sakuras eyes, he saw the pain she had felt, the sadness she had hidden, for seven years. He put his arms around her and held her close to him so her head rested lightly on his chest. "I am so sorry." He mumbled softly into her hair. Sakura looked up, her eyes wide with astonishment "Why?" Li looked away, "I am sorry I left you, seven years ago, I am sorry I never wrote, never called, never came back." He looked down at her "I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me"  
  
Sakura shook her head slightly "You only left because you had to. Your honour and pride are far more important than me, Li you cant risk losing them." Li looked angry for an instant. "Dont you ever EVER think that." He told her firmly "I used to think that when I left. My life has been hell since. A day hasnt passed when I didnt regret leaving you, when I didnt wonder what might have happened between ...." Li didnt finish, but Sakura didnt ask what he was going to say, she already knew. "I love you Li" she whispered softly. Her eyes sparkled with a light of their own. Li lifted her chin and kissed her lovingly.  
  
Time lost all meaning to both of them as the kiss lingered. Sakura finally let go of all pain, pain she had hidden for seven long years, seven years, without Li.  
  
Li's heart felt light, as if a great burden had been lifted. Memories flashed in his mind, days of laughter, days of happiness, days spent in Japan with Sakura.  
  
All good things must end, and this ended sooner then either of them had expected. "My, my! Isnt this a lovely scene." A familiar yet alien voice broke the silence.Li looked up, "Teren." his voice was a mere whisper, yet full of venom. "Oh no no, you stupid boy, Teren is just my host, I am Elad Neptune and I have come for my revenge. My ultimate revenge!" Terens voice was cold and emotionless.  
  
Li grabbed his sword, ready to attack but Sakura grabbed his arm "No Li! I know Teren is in there somewhere, and we cant hurt him!" Li narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth "Then what do you suggest we do?" Sakura bowed her head in thought.Her eyes flashed hopefully as she flung a card into the air "ILLUSION, Break through the bond holding Teren and Elad in one body! NOW!" As her staff hit the card a stream of light erupted towards Teren. It hit one person, and raised him into the air. Slowly, painfully, the one figure split in two. The stream of light ceased, the shorter figure plumeted to the ground and landed on the grass with a sickening crack. The other, taller, cruel-looking one floated down, an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Clow Mistress, for releasing me."  
  
A/N If you like this, please review. If you hate this please review. If you think I need some advice, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. The Fight Begins

Chapter six -The Fight Begins-  
  
Elad flung his hand up in the direction of Li. An invisible force picked Li up and sent him flying into the tree. Li hit it hard and slumped to the ground, unmoving. "LI!" Sakura ran over to him. He lay at the bottom of the tree, struggling to regain consiousness. Sakura gently lifted his head "Li??" She stroked his face gently, he opened one eye painfully "Sa..ku..ra" his voice was weak, but it gave Sakura hope. Her eyes filled with tears "It'll be okay" She whispered and kissed his forehead. She gently laid his head back down. She stood up to face her opponant.  
  
"How...touching" Elad sneered, "Now I have to kill you both." He raised his arm in the direction of Sakura. She braced herself, ready for anything. "You..cant" Sakura looked in the direction of the voice.It was Teren. He was struggling to stand, his arm hung limpy by his side. Elad glared at him "And why cant I?" Teren looked towards Sakura, his eyes full of pain, and sorrow "Because" he turned his head to glare back at his evil counter-part "I made a promise not to hurt her. And as you are of my blood, you made that promise too. And Neptunes arent able to break their promises" Teren cried out in pain as Elads boot connected violently with the side of his head. Teren slumped back to the ground, breathing heavily "You are right, Foolish boy, I cant kill her, but she can kill herself" Elad pulled a card from his pocket and smiled at Terens frantic expression.  
  
"POWER OF DARKNESS GOD OF HATE, DESPAIR OF THOSE WHO KNOW ITS TOO LATE, I CALL UPON ALL EVIL OF THIS LAND DELIVER THIS CHILD TO MY COMMAND MIND CARD!!!!"  
  
Elad flung the card into the air and slammed his hand onto the back of it. A dark ribbon of power flew towards Sakura. It circled around her, finally enclosing her in a dome of darkeness, A high pitched scream cut through the air.  
  
Li heard the scream and snapped back into consiousness. He stared at the black dome that was situated where Sakura had been. A loud sucking noise filled the park. The dark dome was vanishing slowly, it was being sucked into Sakura. When it had all cleared, Sakura stood silently, her head bowed.  
  
Li forced himself to his feet and ran over to Sakura. He lifted her head up so her eyes met his. He stepped back and gasped in shock. "S..Sakura?" he trembled slightly, Sakuras eyes flashed, they werent green any more, they were black, cold and empty. Sakura grinned evilly as she raised her hand. Lis head snapped sideways with the force of the blow, a searing pain ran across his cheek. He looked back at Sakura, her face bore no expression. Li backed away his eyes narrowed "You arent Sakura. What did you do with her?" this last comment was directed at Elad, who laughed cruelly "Oh isnt it?? If it isnt, kill her." Li swore and gritted his teeth "I cant," Elad rasied his eyebrows "And why not?" Li narrowed his eyes "Because i know Sakuras is in there somewhere."  
  
Elad rasied his hand in Li's direction "Cant do it? Too bad, now I have to kill you." His hand sparked with eletric energy that raced towards Li, but before it could hit him he was pushed out of the way. "Teren??" Li looked up at the boy who had saved his life. "Why did you do that? You could've been killed." Teren shook his head "No, He cant kill me because it'll kill him as well.He has as much of me as I have." Teren growled "So you knew he would do this!" Teren sighed "Not really, I cant explain now, you have to go, you are the only one in danger here." Li stood up and faced him "I will not leave Sakura, ever" Teren looked into his eyes, a glimmer of hope remained "Well... then may your love see you through." Elad had been listening closely and laughed out loud "Or will you see your 'love' DIE!"  
  
Sakura had stood silently, but at Elads harsh words she flung two cards into the air and held another in her hand. Her staff hit the two spinning cards and she held the other high above her head, "Combine card, use your power to combine the Dark card, and, the Hope, to increase their power! COMBINE"  
  
"NO SAKURA!!" Teren's voice was frantic and worried, he fell to his knees, hopelessly. Elad flung his hand up "Return, Mind Card!" The black arua left Sakura but the damage was done. High above her head the Dark and the Hope were merging into one card. The Dark had turned the normally red heart of Hope to black.  
  
The card floated down into Sakuras hand. She had time to look at the two words written on the front, The Despair.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
She shot a look at Li, her eyes full of pain and terror but she managed to mouth three words  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Then the card took her.  
  
A/N Hehe sorry to end the chapter like that, I happen to hate cliff hangers myself dont worry, I'll try get the next chapter up ASAP! 


	7. Terens Decision

Chapter 7 - Teren's Decision  
  
Li saw the look in Sakuras eyes & his heart flipped in fear.The card in her hand erupted in a burst of dark energy. The stream of energy ran straight into Sakuras heart. She fell to the ground.  
  
Li panicked and raised his sword "Lightning! Come to my aid! Stun Elad! LIGHTNING!" a blue stream of light shot towards Elad and hit hard. His body crumpled and hit the ground, clearly unconsious.  
  
Li ran over to where Sakura lay and knelt beside her. "Sakura?" Li lifted her limp body into a sitting position, her head rested heavily on his shoulder. "Sakura, Can you hear me?" Li ran his hand over her face but she didnt stir "Sakura! I know you are alive! Dont do this to me! SAKURA!!" Li's words echoed out into the night, his eyes full with tears that ran down his cheeks and splashed softly on Sakuras cheek.  
  
Sakura fell down. The Despair overwhelmed her whole body. It dragged her spirit into a state of hopelessness. Sakura opened her eyes, she was in the park, but it was completely colourless, black and grey had consumed everything. Sakura sat up and looked around. Li was lying not far from her. She made her way over to him "Li," she gently shook his arm "Where are we, Li? Li? LI??!!" Sakura grabed his arm and tried and failed to find his pulse on his wrist, "No," Sakura backed away in disbelief "No," she looked around for something, anything. "NO!!" Sakura fell on her knees and sobbed helplessly, "No..Li" The world blacked out. And Sakura found herself in the park, but it was completely colourless, black and grey had consumed everything...It continued.......  
  
Li held Sakura's body to him and wept. Teren approached him from behind and placed his hand on Li's shoulder. "It'll be okay," Li looked up at him "How can it be? All I ever wanted for the last seven years was to be with Sakura, and now she is somewhere I cant be. Do you know how much that hurts? To love someone and lose them twice!?" Li buried his head in Sakuras hair "How I wish I could be with her forever," Li's words turned to tears.  
  
Teren looked at a cut on his hand, the blood had dried, but was still evident in the moon's light. 'My blood' Terens thought stunned him 'The blood of my ancestors, the blood of Elad. Blood that has caused two people pain, more pain then anyone deserves. Blood that has proven stronger then love itself. Yet blood, that will finally be destroyed by love.' Teren clenched his fist tightly 'Elad was the first, I remain the last and only. It ends here.'  
  
Teren gritted his teeth. "Li, I can bring her back."  
  
A/N Sorry if that was a short chapter. I have only one more chapter to write ((and the epilouge,)) Oh dear, my life will seem pointless after this. I have no other ideas for a story... 


	8. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter eight - Terens Sacrifice-  
  
Li looked up at Teren "How.." Teren shook his head "I am not going to tell you, but I will need your help." Li nodded "Ok, If it'll bring Sakura back." Teren indicated for Li to follow him. Li kissed Sakuras cheek and whispered softly into her ear "It WILL be okay" He gently lay her down and followed Teren.  
  
Teren walked over to Elads unconcious body and pried the Mind card from his hand. Teren handed the card to Li, "Li, When I say to, destroy this card. It will reverse any effects it had on Sakura, so it will be as if she never used the Combine card. Understand?" Li nodded "Good, Can I borrow your sword?" Li unsheathed his sword and handed it to Teren, "Thank you Li," Teren looked at the ground "I am sorry" He raised the sword and was about to force it down when Li stopped him "I know what you are going to do, and I also know its the only way, so I wont try and stop you. Thank you Teren. For everything" Teren smiled "Your wish has been granted Li, You will be able to stay with Sakura, forever" Li looked away and stepped back "Good bye Teren"  
  
Teren looked at the starry sky and whispered to himself "Elad Neptune destroyed a friendship with his life, I, Teren Neptune now fix that friendship, with my life.The beginning, and the end and now, We die together." With those last words Teren pulled the sword down sharpely and two drops of blood fell on the grass next to his lifeless body.  
  
Li bowed his head and pulled his sword from Terens chest. He wiped it clean on the grass and looked at the card in his hand. "Now" Terens voice flled his head, Li flung the card into the air and drove his sword through it. The card shattered, sending fragments of light all over the park. Li dropped his sword and ran to Sakura.  
  
Sakura's repeated nightmare was broken by a fragment of light. She reopened her eyes and saw colours. When her eyes focused properly she saw Li's worried face beside her. "Li."  
  
Her voice was weak but Li heard it and smiled. "Sakura" She sat up and looked around, "Where is Teren...." Li put his arms around her. "He has gone, he sacrificed himself to stop Elad, and bring you back.It is all over now" Sakura sighed and rested her head against Li's chest. Neither of them spoke, they didnt need to.  
  
"HEY! SAKURA! LI!" Madisons voice broke the silence as she, Eriol and Kero ran down the street towards them "Sorry we were gone so long.. A certain someone couldnt get enough of the cakes" Sakura stood up and Li followed suit. Kero looked around, sniffing the air, "Why do I smell magic Sakura?" Sakura shook her head, "Ill explain later, lets go back to Japan." Li held Sakuras hand "Let's go home."  
  
A/N Hmm I have the epilouge right here...Should I publish it? 


	9. This is the way it Ends. ((Epilouge))

A/N For Hayley, Who Laughed at the start, Who Laughed while I was writing, And will still be laughing tomorrow.  
  
This is the way it ends.... -Epilouge  
  
Back in Japan, Kero was yelling at Li, while Sakura, Madison and Eriol sat and watched. "So let me get this straight. You LET him kill himself BEFORE I got my pudding?!!?!" Li glared at him "I had to, it was the only way to save Sakura." Sakura blushed and turned to Kero "Stop it Kero. If you want pudding there is one I made this morning on the bench. You can have it" Kero looked at Sakura with wide eyes "OKAY!" He flew into the kitchen. "MM looks good" Kero was heard, muttering to himself. "And now for the taste tes...HEY!!! My paw went THROUGH the cake! SAKURA!!!!"  
  
The four youths laughed as Sakura returned the illusion card. Kero glared at Sakura before flying to his room to sulk.  
  
The rest of the holidays flew by, uneventfully. Eriol had to go back to England but he promised he would return as soon as the school year finished.  
  
Sakura and Li sat on a cliff watching the sun set far out to sea. "School tommorrow" Sakura sighed. "I suppose you hve to go back to Hong Kong." Sakuras voice was sad and she blinked back tears. Li shook his head "Nope, not going back." Sakura tore her eyes away from the beach below and stared at him "But, but, what about your honour? Your...pride?" She looked away. "Ill be here waiting, but your family, wont they disown you or something?" Li looked away, his eyes focused on somethinf distance "They will Sakura, but I no longer care.I can live without my honour, without my pride, but a life without you, that would kill me. I love you." Li looked at Sakura "I want to stay by yourside forever." Sakura met his gaze "I love you too Li."  
  
The final ray of sunlight lit the sky for a moment, then disappeared plunging it into darkness, signalling the end of a day. The end, of this story.  
  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~ Heres a little something I wrote that I think goes nicely with the story. ~*~  
  
Fight Another Day  
  
~*~  
  
Some may fight for Honour  
  
Some may fight for Pride  
  
But the only reason I will fight  
  
Is to keep you by my side  
  
~*~  
  
They can take away my Honour  
  
They can snap my Pride in two  
  
The only thing they cannot break  
  
Is the love I have for you  
  
~*~  
  
So dont you ever doubt,  
  
When times are black and grey  
  
For your life, and your love  
  
I will fight another day.  
  
  
  
A/N TADA! Thats the end! I am considering doing a sequel.....should I? 


End file.
